


Truman

by missmidori



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmidori/pseuds/missmidori
Summary: They say love comes with a certain pain—like a lovely rose that could prick you with its thorns or a sun that could burn your skin with its rays. But when Jae came into my life that postcard-perfect day of 2014, there were no scary thorns nor harsh sun rays.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Truman

**Author's Note:**

> Short Oneshot inspired by Eaj's song, Truman.  
> Originally posted on my Twitter page.

He was in the corner of the cafe when I first saw him—he was listening into something on his blue iPod shuffle while nodding his head to the beat.

I stole glances of him from where I sat—little harmless glances that won't melt him, little secretive glances that he won't probably mind. But to my surprise, his gaze slid to my side—completely meeting my eyes & momentarily exploring its depth.

His pensive look then melted into a soft shy smile—a lovely smile that made me feel all sorts of emotions that a human brain could ever process.

And the next thing I knew, that glorious day in the cafe became our very own _'once upon a time'_ story—our little perfect 'once upon a time' that everyone expected to end in a _'happily ever after'._

__

But after a couple of years, in the middle of our supposed fairy-tale—I found myself waking up one day and realizing that I lost my love for Jae long ago. I tried to reprimand my heart but it was too late—because deep inside, I knew our 'once upon a time' faded and our 'happily ever after' already ended.

But breaking Jae's heart was the hardest thing to do in this world. And so, I let everything be buried in my chest until I can—until the day I summoned enough courage to shatter the heart of the guy who did nothing wrong but to love me completely.

Until one day, Jae invited me for a stroll in the nearby park. He craned his neck, stretched his right hand against the sun and uttered softly, **"Once upon a time Truman met a girl in a cafe shop and thought to himself that he had never seen someone so beautiful."**

He turned to face me, let out a frail yet loving smile and continued, **"He fell in love with her and luckily, she loved him back. But the beautiful girl started to fade away. But in hopes not to hurt Truman—I know, she unselfishly played along."** His eyes had an unfathomable sadness on it.

 **"But someone must tell Truman now."** He then added **,** as crystal-clear tears trickled down his cheeks.

I reached for his left hand and said in-between deep breaths, _"I don't want to hurt you."_

He closed his eyes and clenched his fist near his heart, almost instinctively. **"Do you still love me?"**

_"Jae, I'm sorry."_

I heard the sound of his crushing bones and breaking heart yet Jae still managed to give me his softest smile—the same exact smile that I once loved for a long time.

 **"I hope you remember me as a beautiful story."** He said, as he slowly turned his back at me—almost like a slow-motion of an ending scene from a sad romance movie.

They say love comes with pain—like a rose that could prick you with its thorns or a sun that could burn your skin with its rays. And when Jae left this perfect day of 2020, I found myself bleeding from the scary thorns & sunburnt from the harsh rays...

_"I did love afterall."_


End file.
